A wireless earpiece may provide various features including the ability of providing a new and immersive experience for the user and the ability to track multiple biometric measurements simultaneously. However, what is needed is a system and method to expand the use and capabilities of the device as a platform to allow native applications to run from the device itself, without having to rely on a linked smartphone or other connected device.